NUCLEAR CONTROL OF CELL GROWTH AND DIFFERENTIATION PROGRAM ABSTRACT The Nuclear Control of Cell Growth and Differentiation (NC) Program is a basic science program that aims to provide important new understanding of the nuclear processes that go awry in cancer cells. Our membership combines discovery science and preclinical models to dissect nuclear mechanisms controlling cell growth and differentiation. The research of our membership (33 members) centers on three scientific themes: Theme 1?Gene Regulation: Gene Networks, Epigenetics, and RNA Processing: These 18 members investigate gene regulation and chromatin mechanisms of importance in oncogenesis. Theme 2?Cancer Metabolism: Gene Networks and Metabolic Regulation. These eight members investigate the interplay between metabolic derangements and transcriptional/chromatin perturbations in cancer. Theme 3?Genome Stability: DNA Damage and Repair: These seven members investigate the mechanisms that maintain genome stability and their misregulation in cancer. Major achievements in this funding period include a new understanding of oncogenic fusion proteins in sarcoma, mechanisms underlying epigenetic regulation in development and cancer, new genes and mechanisms underlying metabolism-based cancers, new insights into DNA repair mechanisms, and success in basic-to-clinical translation of discoveries in sarcoma, colon, and breast cancer. Co-Led by Bradley Cairns, PhD, and Jared Rutter, PhD, the Program's 33 members are drawn from 11 University of Utah departments in three colleges, and mentor 94 trainees. Active recruitment has led to eight new members since 2009. In 2013, NC members had $13.1M in total research funding, including 26% from NCI (up from 7% in 2008). The vast majority (89%) of full members have peer-reviewed funding, and many have received distinguished awards. In 2013, NC research was reported in 305 publications (a 39% increase from 2009) of which 19% were intra- and 18% were inter-programmatic collaborations. The Cancer Center enhances the Program's goals by providing state-of-the-art facilities, Shared Resources, programmatic funds, and support for recruitments. Over the next five years, the NC Program will continue to promote impactful transdisciplinary cancer-focused research through the strategic distribution of collaborative pilot grants, by helping to form collaborative research teams, sponsoring seminars and symposia in key areas of interest, and using our expertise to develop both infrastructure and educational programs of benefit to our membership and the entire Cancer Center.